Defense of the Shrines
Touhou Azumatochi ~ Defense of the Shrines '(東土地 ~ Defense of the Shrines lit. meaning East Land'') is a competitive multiplayer online battle arena or MOBA developed by the collaboration of Team Shanghai Alice and Valve Corporation, and is published by the latter. This project was meant to be the non-canon clash between the DoTA 2 and Touhou Project universe but Valve decided to only feature Touhou girls and some guest characters. Gameplay Like DoTA 2, Defense of the Shrines starts out with a character selection, where each player selects a "Touhou girl", either from the Hakurei Shrine or the Moriya Shrine. Gameplay typically involves leveling-up and earning points (gold) for better equipments through combat. While fending off your base from attacks, your ultimate goal is to make your way through enemy forces and destroy their shrine to achieve victory. A variety of guest characters originating from different anime, manga, games, and etc. are secretly added into the game as easter eggs. These characters are only accessed through cheat codes while in the main menu. One of the most noticeable differences in Defense of the Shrines is that the creeps have a chance to drop either "Points" or "Power" power ups. Points provides a small economical boost, while "Power" increases the girls' primary attribute. Additionally, a "Faith" system is included which is obtained every minute elapsed or by killing enemy girls or towers. Faith can be used to activate special powers, different ones for both shrines. Even though Defense of the Shrines is heavily "touhoufied" in every sense, it contains many similarities with DoTA 2 such as items. These are mostly found under different names to enhance the unique flavor. Therefore, most experienced DoTA 2 players can smoothly transition to this game. Currently, there are four pick modes available. These are '''Normal Pick, All Pick, Random Pick, and Hidden Pick. There are three gamemodes, Normal which is basically casual mode, Ranked in which there are 3 bans for each team and an already picked girl cannot be picked by the enemy side, and Arcade with different submodes. Mechanics Like any another games in the genre, Defense of the Shrines has minimal to no differences from DoTA 2 except for its point system and damage types. * Points - Is automatically added to your stock pile every second in-game. Also occasionally dropped by enemy creeps. Picking up a Point Box gives 35 bonus points. Last hitting an enemy creep will never drop a point item. * Faith - Is automatically added to your team's stock pile every minute. Killing enemy girl grants +5 faith. Used to activate shrine or tower skills (see shrines & towers section). Can only have a max of 100 faith. * Power - Drops randomly from creeps. Increases a girl's primary attribute by 1 up to a maximum of 30. Upon death, 1/3 is dropped but the gauge is set to 0. Damage Types * Physical '''damage is the component damage for warriors and assassins. It ignores magic resistance, and takes effect from lifesteal and spell vamp effects. It is risky for both high and low-health girls but be countered with high-armored girls. * '''Magic '''damage is the component damage for magicians, and sometimes, supports and tanks. It ignores armor, and only takes effect from spell vamp effects. It is dangerous for high-armored units and is countered by high-HP girls. * '''Crushing damage is a unique type of component damage that partially ignores all armor and magic resistance of a girl and will deal damage equal to 50% of the girl's health. * Absolute '''damage is the most powerful component damage that will completely ignore the target girl's armor and magic resistance and will deal damage equal to 70% of the girl's maximum health. '''Roles * Warrior * Paladin * Magician * Marksman * Support Items Click here to see the list of items in Defense of the Shrines. Characters Fantastic ~ Hakurei Side * Reimu Hakurei * Marisa Kirisame * Sakuya Izayoi * Youmu Konpaku * Yukari Yakumo * Ran Yakumo * Chen * Suika Ibuki * Alice Margatroid * Yuyuko Saigyouji * Hong Meiling * Koakuma * Patchouli Knowledge * Remilia Scarlet * Flandre Scarlet * Yuuka Kazami * Yuugi Hoshiguma * Kaguya Houraisan * Eirin Yagokoro * Reisen Udongein Inaba * Tewi Inaba * Lyrica Prismriver * Merlin Prismriver * Lunasa Prismriver * Yamame Kurodani * Parsee Mizuhashi * Koishi Komeiji * Satori Komeiji * Rin Kaenbyou * Utsuho Reiuji * Nazrin * Kogasa Tatara * Ichirin Kumoi * Kyouko Kasodani * Minamitsu Murasa * Shou Toramaru * Byakuren Hijiri * Nue Houjuu * Mamizou Futatsuiwa * Benben Tsukumo * Yatsuhashi Tsukumo * Shinmyoumaru Sukuna * Raiko Horikawa * Doremy Sweet * Sagume Kishin * Joon Yorigami * Shion Yorigami * Kasen Ibaraki * Mai Teireida * Satono Nishida * Okina Matara Glorious ~ Moriya Side * Sanae Kochiya * Kanako Yasaka * Suwako Moriya * Rin Satsuki * Hina Kagiyama * Shizuha Aki * Minoriko AkI * Eternity Larva * Rumia * Cirno * Daiyousei * Kisume * Seiran * Ringo * Lily White * Letty Whiterock * Wriggle Nightbug * Mystia Lorelei * Fujiwara no Mokou * Keine Kamishirasawa * Aya Shameimaru * Hatate Himekaidou * Momiji Inubashiri * Nitori Kawashiro * Tenshi Hinanawi * Iku Nagae * Yoshika Miyako * Seiga Kaku * Soga no Tojiko * Sunny Milk * Luna Child * Star Sapphire * Mononobe no Futo * Toyosatomimi no Miko * Wakasagihime * Sekibanki * Kagerou Imaizumi * Seija Kijin * Clownpiece * Junko * Hecatia Lapislazuli * Nemuno Sakata * Aunn Komano * Watatsuki no Toyohime * Watatsuki no Yorihime Mysterious ~ Hidden Side Accessible through All Pick. * DotS/SinGyokuSinGyoku * YuugenMagan * Elis * Sariel * Kikuri * Konngara * Mima * Rika * Noroiko * Meira * Matenshi * Orange * Elly * Rengeteki * Ellen * Kurumi * Kotohime * Kana Anaberal * Rikako Asakura * Chiyuri Kitashirakawa * Mugetsu * Gengetsu * Yumemi Okazaki * Sara * Yuki * Hinamei * Yumeko * Mai * Ayana * Shinki * Kosuzu Motoori * Hieda no Akyuu Guest Characters These characters are featured from other games, comics, manga, anime, and etc. and can only be accessed through cheat codes or downloading DLCs. Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Madoka Kaname * Homura Akemi * Sayaka Miki * Mami Tomoe * Kyoko Sakura * Nagisa Momoe Akame Ga Kill * Akame * Mine * Sheele * Chelsea * Leone Re:Zero * Ram * Rem * Emilia Deadman Wonderland * Shiro * Minatsuki * Chaplin Sukegawa * Karako Koshio * Hibana Daida OST Menu Theme - https://youtu.be/zQe0crwJ36Y Pre-Battle Theme - https://youtu.be/Wtce4h2Cm2o In-game Theme - https://youtu.be/UcoJBM7Cqic __FORCETOC__